


Unspecified

by xfitzwellsx



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfitzwellsx/pseuds/xfitzwellsx
Summary: Lucy questions Nancy’s hesitation to be intimate with her. Small one shot.





	Unspecified

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during season three. Lucy is 18.

“Is it because you think I’m ugly?” 

It is said with such curiosity that Nancy is almost just as confused. “What are you on about now?” Nancy asked as she continued to polish her boots at the kitchen table. 

“Is that why you won’t have a go at me? Because you think I look like a troll? Is that it?” Lucy asked matter of factly, as if exasperated with the conversation when she was the one to bring it up.

Nancy snorted at this, rolling her eyes. “You’ve caught me, darling. I think you’re so revolting that I’ve stooped to buying you exotic fruits and pure coffee beans in hopes that it will make you forget about sex completely.” Nancy drawled sarcastically, motioning to the bowl of cut up fruit next to Lucy’s plate as well as the mug of coffee, shaking her head. Lucy only huffed at this, knowing Nancy was pulling her leg.

“Then tell me the real reason.” Lucy pleaded with a pout, even the way Nancy was caressing her boot with a rag was driving her crazy, squirming in her seat. 

“I already have.” Nancy assured her with a chuckle, setting one of her boots down on the table. Lucy stabbed at her sausage, biting it in frustration. “I told ya, Lucy. It’s cause I helped change your diapers, and your Ma would cut my tongue out if she found out. And that would be the end of that.” She explained yet again, setting the rag aside.

“You think I’m ugly.” Lucy muttered to herself, pushing the food around on her plate.

Nancy stopped what she was doing, looking at Lucy with a bewildered expression. “Lucy, darling, I adore you, but you sound like a twat.” She shook her head, getting up and sitting beside the younger woman. She cupped Lucy’s cheek gently, taking in her beauty and youth.

“Then prove it,” Lucy pleaded softly, “bed me.” She added quieter, almost shyly. Nancy melted at Lucy’s tone, resting her forehead against the others with a soft sigh. Lucy climbed into Nancy’s lap, the older woman securing her hold around her young lovers body ensuring she didn’t fall. 

“You are everything this horrid, disgusting world isn’t.” Nancy assured the harlot, hating to think that she made Lucy feel ugly in any way. Lucy couldn’t hold back her smile at this, a small blush peppering her cheeks. The sight made Nancy’s heart burst with adoration, pulling Lucy down by the neck into a tender kiss.

Lucy responded with fervor, tongue quickly finding and taking the opportunity to slide past Nancy’s teeth and take dominance. It was a pleasant, but dangerous, surprise for Nancy, who let out a moan into Lucy’s mouth.Lucy grabbed Nancy’s pointed hat ndset it on the table behind her, fingers running through raven hair as she drew away for a breath. Nancy rolled her head back with a heavy sigh, eyes closed. She wanted nothing more than to take Lucy right there, on her kitchen table, but controlled herself. 

“Lucy, we can’t…” Nancy managed out, biting down on her bottom lip with hesitation.

“But you’re thinking about it.” The younger Wells smirked, her voice sultry. 

“I’m thinking about a lot of things.” Nancy muttered, peaking Lucy’s interest. 

“Like what?”

“You.”

Lucy flashed a smile, “What about me?”

There was a silence. “…everything.” 

Lucy’s smirk grew as she leaned forward, lips level with Nancy’s ear. “My cunny?” She husked, breath hot against Nancy’s cheek. 

“Filthy girl,” Nancy swallowed, fingers digging into the fabric of Lucy’s dress with desire. The young blonde placed a soft kiss on Nancy’s ear, continuing down her defined jaw, sending a shiver down Nancy’s spine.

“Your Ma’s going to have my head,” Nancy breathed softly, and Lucy knew she was getting the upper hand. 

“I’ll take the blame.” She offered sweetly, lips exploring the soft surface of Nancy’s neck. “I want you, Nance…” Lucy spoke softly, thumb brushing across Nancy’s cheek as she pulled away. “…don’t you want me too?”

Nancy was silent for a moment, reaching out to wrap a blonde curl around her finger. “More than anything.” She shook her head, chuckling. 

“I’m here. Have me.” Lucy pleaded, taking hold of one of Nancy’s hands and placing it over her breast, her own hand resting on the back of Nancy’s. At the feeling of Lucy’s cleavage beneath her palm Nancy breathed out a small moan, eyes darkening with desire. 

There was a knock at the door. Lucy growled in frustration, head resting on Nancy’s shoulder. “Go on to my room.” Nancy instructed, lips pressing to Lucy’s temple before the blonde stood and made her way through Nancy’s home, disappearing into the bedroom. Nancy walked towards the front door, opening it up, “We’re closed.” 

The man on the other side looked disappointed, brows furrowing. “It’s Wednesday.” 

“Yeah.” Nancy nodded, moving to close the door, but his foot was in the way. “Closed.” 

“I can pay.” He offered, as if that were the issue. Nancy was anxious to get back to Lucy, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I don’t care. Come back later.” He huffed, turning on his heel and disappearing down the street. Nancy rolled her eyes, closing the door and making her way to her bedroom. 

In her absence Lucy had stripped herself of her dress and stays, climbing into the bed that she and Nancy had shared the past few weeks in just her slip. When Nancy returned Lucy was lounging surrounded by pillows, her slip riding up her thigh. She looked just about angelic laying there, the definition of purity in Nancy’s eyes. Swallowing the older woman walked past the curtain, closing it completely and stripping herself of her jacket. 

“Suppose I’m going to hell anyway,” Nancy breathed out as she took in the sight before her, one knee resting on her mattress while she removed her gloves. Lucy giggled at this, sitting up and reaching forward for Nancy’s hips, pulling her down on top of her and pressing their lips together.


End file.
